The unforgivable
by XxinukagxX
Summary: Inuyasha's group finally defeats Naraku, but Kagome has something she needs to tell Inuyasha. Does Inuyasha leave kikyo? Does Kagome leave Koga? Does Miroku finally get together with Songo or does she betray him? *gasp* rated M for language and adult theme "NO lemons" inukag / mirsan
1. The unforgivable: The end of Naraku

**The unforgivable: The end of Naraku**

Discription: Inuyasha's group finally defeats Naraku, but Kagome has something she needs to tell Inuyasha. Does Inuyasha leave kikyo? Does Kagome leave Koga? Does Miroku finally get together with Songo or does she betray him? *gasp*

Disclaimer: Romiku Takahashi has all rights and is the formal owner! I own nothing or do I? *smirk* Ok I only own my own made up characters so don't sue me! Enjoy ^.^

"Bakuryuha!" Inuyasha hollered.

Kagome pulled her arrow back and released, shooting strait through Naraku's body and hit the shikon no-tama.

Everyone a mile radius was blinded by a bright light coming from the shikon no-tama.

"Kagome, watch out!" Inuyasha pulled her in his arms to protect her from the bright blinding light.

"Nooo! Inuyasha I will be ba…" Naraku didn't even finish his last sentence because he blew up in millions of pieces.

The bright light started to fade when Inuyasha noticed the un-finished shikon no-tama bounce towards him.

"Kagome, the shikon no-tama.."

She smiled at him, he let her out of his embrace and she picked up the jewel. When she picked up the jewel the three other pieces in her pocket began to glow a light pink.

"Shall we?"

"You do the honors Kagome."

She smiled and completed the jewel of the four souls. The now finished jewel began to glow a soft pink and floated out of her hands above her and Inuyasha's head's.

"Congratulations! You defeated Naraku and now possess the shikon no-tama, for a token of appreciation I'll grant you one with on wish!"

"ouch!" Kagome slapped her neck only to find a squished Myoga.

"Lady Kagome you must make a pure wish, one which comes from the heart, it can only be made by a human, and if the wish is of greed the jewel of the four souls will become tainted."

Kogome nodded her head and smiled at Inuyasha for approval.

He nodded "Do what you think is right."

With that she took the now completed shikon no-tama and held it in her hands.

She whispered into her hands " I wish the jewel of the four souls would no longer exist, to stop the war between good and evil."

The shikon no-tama turned a pearl white.

Midoriko smiled.

"That was a very pure wish, one which comes from a pure soul, Kagome you have no hatred or desires for the shikon no-tama which is why I'll grant your wish."

As the soft words of midoriko's voice were spoken she began to fade.

Kagome looked into the palm of her hands and gasped, the jewel of the four souls was disappearing.

"I wish you all nothing but pure happiness." Midoriko the powerful priestess spoke those last words and faded away along with the shikon no-tama.

"I guess it's finally over."

"yeah, I guess"

Inuyasha and kagome were interrupted by their small group of friends jumping on them.

"What the hell was that for!? You could have hurt somebody" Inuyasha yelled to no one unparticular.

Kagome then smiled her brightest smile and cupped Inuyasha's face. "Silly koinu." She then leaned towards his lips and kissed him.

Inuyasha was a little shocked but kissed her back just as passionate.

"Ewww! Get a room!" The kitsune squealed

Inuyasha and Kagome blushed nearly the same colour as his fire rat.

"Come here Songo my love!" Miroku grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for a longing kiss.

"Ahh! Pervert!" She squealed and pushed him away.

"He'll never learn" Inuyasha spoke the obvious.

Kagome, Shippo, and Songo nodded in agreement.

Author's note: I was very pleased with this chapter ^.^

For those who don't know japanese

Bakuryuha: backlash wave Koinu: puppy kitsune: Fox demon


	2. The unforgivable: What now?

**The unforgivable: What now?**

"oi that's great! But why are ye so quiet? Ye should be happy.." Kaede thought out loud.

"Oh I know it's because Kagome kissed Inuyasha and Miroku got jealous and tried to kiss Songo!" Shippo answered in a know it all tone.

Songo, Inuyasha, and Kagome blushed.

"I was not jealous.. It's not my fault Inuyasha shoved me on Songo.." Miroku lied.

"Bull! When Kagome kissed me you were all over Songo!" Inuyasha argued.

Kagome and Songo's faces were now flushed.

"Well if you didn't kiss Kagome I wouldn't have gotten the courage to kiss Songo!'

"I never kissed Kagome she kissed me! And yes you would perv!"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"YES!" Now shut the hell up and stop bringing me and Kagome into this at least I love her you only did it because you were jealous that I finally kissed the woman I love and you never!" He was steamed.

"I… Inuyasha…" Kagome nearly whispered.

Everything went silent.

"I..I need some air" Inuyasha ran out of the hut before anyone could ptotest.

"I'll be back.." Kagome ran after him.

Kagome slid down the trunk of goshinboku.

"Inuyasha.. Can we talk?"

"What's to talk about I just embarrassed you in front of everyone.. Who would want a low life, filthy hanyou like me?" his ears flattened to his scalp.

"You never embarrassed me, and you're not a low life, filthy hanyou!" She nearly screamed the last part.

"Yes I am! and you're only a mere mortal! You wouldn't understand.." He whispered the last part.

"Of course I understand, I know you better than anyone knows you, Inuyasha you're my best friend."

At that she got up and looked up at him sitting on his favorite branch of goshinboku.

"I have to go home.. my mom wants me home for new year's, and I would love it if you went with me." She offered.

"I don't know Kagome.. What would your mother think?"

"You know she loves you, and she would love for us to be in a relationship." She blushed.

"What do you mean?" He blushed.

"Well.. Uh.. I.. Oh we got to go it's sundown." She laughed nervously.

"Oh.. kai." He jumped off the branch trying not to blush.

The rest of the way to the well was very awkward between the pair. When they arrived Kagome sat at the lip of the well ready to jump in when two strong hands grabbed her waist and jumped in with her, a blue glow of light signified they were traveling 500 years into the future. They were finally at the bottom of the well; Inuyasha jumped out and laid her gently on her feet.

He went to grab her hand, Kagome noticed this and pulled away, they both looked at each other with expression filled eyes and blushed.

"Kagome is that you?" A silhouette standing at the door frame asked.

"oh hai mom and I brought Inuyasha!" She said excitedly.

Kagome's mom then came out of the house wearing fuzzy pink slippers and a blue bath robe and hugged Kagome and Inuyasha.

"I'm so happy you both came! How about you two wash up and join us for supper?"

"Ok thanks mom!"

With that Kagome grabbed Inuyasha"s hand and ran into the house and up to her bedroom. Inuyasha's face was as red as a tomato.

"Inuyasha.. What are we going to do now? I mean Naraku's dead and we don't need to hunt for the jewel shards anymore.. So will I stay here now?"

"No Kagome, I want you to stay with us, please don't leave me!" He pulled her in a tight embrace.

"No Inuyasha I'll never leave you.. I.. I.. Lo…"

"Inuyasha quit hugging my sister, It's time for supper!" Sota giggled.

Inuyasha pulled away blushing.

"Sota! Get out of my room!" She blushed.

"alright but I'm coming back if you're not at the table in 5 minutes!" He cheerfully ran down the stairs.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's eyes filled with question.

"I'll tell you after.." She told him.

He nodded and tried to make it less awkward "Hey lets race down stairs!"

"ok.. beat you!"

Before she could argue she dashed out the door.

"CHEATER!" He yelled and ran after her.

She giggled and stopped dead in her tracks and he bumped into her making them both fall to the floor.

"What the hell bitch, you could've gotten hu…" He was cut off.

"Mom Inuyasha's on top of Kagome! I think there wrestling!"

Kagome's mom seen Inuyasha scrambling to get off of her daughter and she tried to muffle her laughter in her arm.

"Mom we fell I swear!" This made Kagome's mom burst in laughter.

Inuyasha helped Kagome up and blushed.

"Mrs. Higurashi I'm so sorry it will never happen again I swear!"

Kagome's mom laughed so hard she started to cry. Inuyasha got pail thinking she was upset.

"It's… ok …haha… Inuyasha.. haha… This is pricless… haha!" She whipped her tears away.

"Soo… you're not mad at me?"

"Of course not!" She began to laugh again

Kagome was fuming "MOM! I can't believe you!"

"I'm sorry Kagome it's just you guys are so cute!"

They both blushed.

"Mom I got a great picture!" Sota exclaimed.

"You have what!?" Kagome yelled.

"Sota put the camera my purse after supper I'm taking the camera to get this picture printed off for the photo album!"

"ok" he happily went back to eating dinner.

"now you're supper's going to get cold"

Mrs. Higurashi walked back to the table with Inuyasha and Kagome close behind.

"mmm.. Mom these rice balls are amazing!"

"I'm glad you like them!" she smiled

"I'm full…" Inuyasha pushed his plate to the side.

Everyone's jaw dropped and they all stared at his half-finished plate.

"I think Inuyasha's sick mom!" Sota thought out loud.

"I'm not sick.. I'm full" He corrected.

then picked up his and Kagomes plates and brought it to the sink while grand-pa and Sota had seconds.

"Inuyasha how about you go have a nice shower and stay the night." Mrs. Higurashi offered.

"kai" He then went to Kagomes room to get a few things.

"I'll get him some pajamas" Kagome then quickly ran upstairs to get him pajamas and a towel.

"Here's your towel and pajamas." She passed them to him

"thanks.." he walked into the washroom.

Kagome walked in with him and closed the door behind her.

"What's wrong? You seem depressed.."

"I'll tell you after."

"ok"

She then turned on the taps for him and left him to shower.

"Kagome I need to talk to you in your room for a second." She went to Kagomes room and sat on her bed.

"Ok, coming!" Kagome quickly went to her room and sat on her bed with her mom "what is it mom?"

"Well… it's Inuyasha he seemed so happy earlier what happen between you two?"

"umm.. It's a long storie…" Kagome began

10 minutes later

"wow! What a day you all had Kagome"

"Yeah I know and now I think he regrets what he said.." she frowned

"Kagome true love is a strong thing if he said he loves you I believe it because I can tell the way he looks at you and the way he worries about you when you're hurt, he's just confused right now, you need to tell him how you feel Kagome."

"I know mom it's just… I'm nervous what if he…." She was cut off

"He loves you Kagome, this is a start to a beautiful relationship trust me."

Both woman jumps at the sound of the bathroom door opening

"well you talk it out, I'll be downstairs if you need me." She hugged her daughter and walked out.

"where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as she passed him in the hall.

"She's in the room." She giggled.

"Ok thanks.." He was confused at why she was giggling.

"Kagome you in here" he opened the door and stepped into her room to find her on the bed reading a book.

"oh yeah, come in!" she offered

He came in and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Inuyasha what's upsetting you? You know you can tell me anything I promise I won't leave you if that's what you're afraid of.."

"No it's not that it's just like you said earlier our adventures over, Songo will come around and then she'll leave with the monk, Shippo.. He's growing up and is going to meet another kitsune, and kaede, she's old and soon she'll be gone too.."

"You know it's possible we may stay together" She smiled

"What do you mean?"

"Well were a family and family are there for each other so no matter what happens we'll always support each other through thick and thin even if we all do split up"

"…"

"What is it?"

"Sota's spying on us.."

"Sota we know you're there come in"

"Sorry sis but I'm nervous to, you said you'd never leave Inuyasha so when the well closes you're going to stay in the feudal era with him and you won't see us for 500 years!"

"Don't worry Sota she needs you guys and she can't leave her family to be with a hanyou so she's going to stay here with you."

"but I want you to stay to, you're like my big brother!"

"Sorry Sota but I can't stay here I don't belong here.."

"I… I'm.. leaving.." Kagome stuttered.

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Both boys asked in unison.

"I'm going back with Inuyasha.."

"WHAT!?" They both yelled.

Kagome's mom ran upstairs "What's all the commotion?" She asked.

"Kagome said she's going back to the feudal era with Inuyasha when the well closes!" Sota began to sob.

"I told Kagome to stay here, she needs her family but she said she's coming back with me.." Inuyasha spoke up.

"Mom I hope you understand.." She put her head down and her bangs covered her eyes.

"Guys calm down! Sota were going to see Kagome in what seems like two weeks but in reality she will be gone for 500 years. She will be back and Inuyasha its best if she goes with you, no further questions. You both leave tomorrow and the wells being sealed."

"Mrs. Higurashi you can't, Kagome has school and her life an….." He was cut off.

"You need her.. And I'll see her soon enough no start packing any personal belongings Kagome while I get Sota downstairs."

"Ok.. Thanks mom" She mumbled the last part and sighed happily.

"Kagome, are you sure you're ready for something like this?"

"Of course I am I'll be fine!" She smiled

"ok.." He was still unsure of this but Kagome had him convinced that she was going.

"Kagome, the countdown hurry!" Sota squealed.

Kagome rushed downstairs with Inuyasha and sat on the couch with her family. Sota then put a hat on Kagome and Inuyasha.

"10, 9, 8 , 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 HAPPY NEW YEARS!" They all shouted while throwing their hats in the air.

"Alright time for bed! We got a big day tomorrow!"

After Mrs. Higurashi sent everyone to bed she got a garbage bag full of ramen for Inuyasha and a couple extra things for them in a small suitcase. Then she too went to bed waiting for the upcoming day where she has to let her daughter go. She smiled at the thought of her and Inuyasha being together. The last thing she put in the suit case was a large photo album. Turns out she's been taking pictures of them for a while.

Authers note: hope you liked it! What's next? *smirk* 


	3. True feeling and Miroku?

**The unforgivable: True feelings and Miroku?**

Authors note: First of all I'd like to apologise for the long update.. And second I want to thank my first reader's for following my first fanfic! ^.^ Anyway on with the story.

Kagome and her mom just had another chat of how to approach Inuyasha.. Now she's saying goodbye.

"Thanks mom I think I'm ready!" Kagome exclaimed cheerfully.

"Alright just remember what I told you!"

"Yes mom I know 'Don't throw yourself at him or do something you don't feel comfortable doing'" She quotes.

Mrs. Higurashi smirked "ok see you soon enough deer, I'll miss you!"

"Miss you to mom, love you bye!" Kagome hugged her mom then rushed out the door.

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and then grabbed her bags "you ready?"

He smiled "Of course!"

"Wait sis!" Sota ran up the shrine steps.

"I thought you were at school?"

"I was but I came back I had to see you and Inuyasha before you left!" He then jumped on his sister and gave her a kiss on the cheek and then hugged Inuyasha and told him to take care of his sister. Inuyasha then ruffled his hair and told him he would protect her with his life.

"I almost forgot when you guys get back I want lots of gran children with Inuyasha's cute ears!" They both blushed "MOM!"

She giggled "love you both see you guys soon" She gave them one last hug.

"Love you all see you in 500 years!" she was then pulled in Inuyasha's arms and down the well in seconds.

A burst of blue and she was on the other side of the well 500 years in the past.

'Alright kag's you can do this, stay calm, and tell him you're true feelings.'

Inuyasha then pulled her and their suitcases out of the well.

He stopped to wait for her. She seemed to be lost in thought because she smacked into his hard chest and fell.

"Are you ok?"

"I.. Inuyasha?"

"Baka! You should pay attention to where you're going you could have pumped into a demon and got kidnapped again!" He was mad.

Kagome started to cry

"Kag's I'm sorry please don't cry." He pleaded and began to brush her tears away with the pad of his thumb.

She blinked a few times "Did you just say sorry?"

"yeah why?" he said rather gruff.

"Well I never thought you would is all.."

"feh"

"Ughh I can't believe you Inuyasha!" She began to stomp off when he caught her wrist and pulled her close to his chest.

"Inuyasha?"

"Shh.. Just let me hold you."

Her heart began to race 'what about Kikyo I thought he loved her..' Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed his face was nearing hers. 'Ono' she panicked.

"Wow I'm starving what about you?" She said quickly.

"Umm.. Sure." He responded face flushed.

Kagome was then out of his embrace skipping to kaede's.

'He almost kissed me! Why'd you pull away you baka!' She nearly screamed.

'Why'd she pull away from me did she not want me to kiss her..?'

"Kagome" He softly whispered.

Kaede's hut

"Great soup Kaede!" Songo complimented.

"I think this is your best yet!" Shippo agreed.

"Arigato Kaede-chan." Miroku thanked.

Kaede nodded.

"Oi lady Kagome is something bothering ye? Ye haven't touched ye soup.."

Kagome stirred her soup un-aware of her surroundings.

"I need air, I'll be back" She left with a puzzled Kaede to wonder "

"Umm.. I'll be right back" Inuyasha then ran after her.

"I wonder what there up to." Miroku smirked and leaned towards her and…

"hentai!" Songo hit him over the head with hirakotsu.

"But my lovely Songo I can't help myself, it's the hand it's cursed!"

Then the two started to argue.

Shippo shook his head "He'll never learn"

Kaede nodded.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome slumped down on Goshinboku.

"Why can't I tell him how I feel.. He probably hates me for not kissing him.." She babbled on.

"No he doesn't, and he understands why you never kissed him." He slumped down Gishinboku and pulled her in his laps. "Now tell me how you feel.."

Kagome's face was as red as Inuyasha's fire rat.

"I.. Inuyasha" She stuttered.

"How bout I tell you how I feel.." He began "Kagome I always felt the need to protect you, to be there for you always... Yes I'll admit Kikyo was my first love but she doesn't mean half of what you mean to me.. Kagome you can't even be compared to Kikyo because you're so much better than her. You taught me to trust and now I have friends, You taught me that I'm perfect just the way I am mere mortal, hanyou, and youkai, but most importantly you taught me to love.. Kagome I love the way you smile, that amazing smile brilliant smile that brightens my day, I love how you gave me a chance, and trusted me even as a youkai, I love that you unpinned me from this god forsaken tree, I love that you saved me from myself, I love that you never betray me, I love that you're so kind and pure, but most importantly I love you for you!"

Kagome gasped and cried with tears of joy.

"Kagome I think the world of you, you may not realize it but I do and I feel lonely without you when you're not around.. I always want you to be around.. Because you make me feel needed.. In saying this will you become my mate?"

Kagome nearly screamed.

"Yes of course I will! I love you Inuyasha!" With those words said he crushed his lips against hers in a gentle yet passionate kiss.

Kagome moaned at the feel of Inuyasha licking her lip and hesitated to part them but complied with it and he depend the kiss by jamming his tongue in her mouth exploring every part of her. They battled for dominance and Inuyasha won. Needing air Inuyasha broke the kiss and held Kagome close to his chest breathing in the sweet intoxicating scent of her hair.

"Kagome, I'm the happiest guy in the world!, I love you so much, and I'm so happy you excepted me as you're mate!" Inuyasha squeezed her in his arms showing her the affection he longed to show to her.

"I love you too Inuyasha! I always have but I never wanted to affect your and Kikyo's relationship.. I wanted to give you time.." She started

"I'm glad you did because now I realize that you are what I wanted all along!" He smiled.

Kagome smiled back and snuggled deeper into his fire rat kimono.

"Kag's you seem cold, wanna head back now?" Inuyasha asked with a hint of worry to his voice.

"Aright I guess I am kind of cold and hungry." She giggled.

Inuyasha then scooped her up off the ground and carried her in his arms back to Kaede's hut.

Kaede's hut

"I can smell Inuyasha and Kagome there back!" Shippo announced cheerfully.

All but Shippo went outside to check if they were actually 'home' Then Inuyasha came toward Kaede's hut with Kagome in his arms.

"eep! Kagome are you hurt!" Songo ran to aid her friend.

"No Songo she's just sore from there pleasant evening." Miroku smirked.

"What the hell!? We were gone for ten minutes, nothing happened!" Inuyasha was fumed.

Kagome blushed at Miroku's lecherous ways.

"So you're not hurt Kagome?" Songo asked with a hint of worry.

"No Songo but I am cold not to mention hungry." Her stomach growled.

Inuyasha let Kagome out of his arms and whispered in her ear "Go get something to eat; I'll be with you in a second."

She looked at him with concerned then Songo grasped her arm and skipped down the path to Kaede's hut to get Kagome some well needed food.

"Kagome!" Shippo squealed and gave Kagome a big hug.

"Hey what's up?" She asked casually.

"Oh Kagome where'd you go? I missed you!"

"Shippo I was only gone ten minutes.."

"Yeah but I was worried" he frowned.

"Kagome here have some soup." Songo passed her a bowl of Kaede's soup.

"Where's Kaede?" Kagome wondered out loud.

"She's gone to sleep it's been a long day for her and its pretty late out." Songo answered.

"oh." She said and then started eating her soup again.

Outside Kaede`s village

"So umm.. I'm going to go back with the girls now.." Miroku said nervously.

"Oh hell no! We have some talking to do monk."

"What about my dear friend?"

Inuyasha got up in Miroku`s face and cracked his staff with his bare hands

" You know Miroku that was easier than I thought; I wonder how easy it would be to snap that little fragile neck of yours!"

Miroku paled at the thought of what Inuyasha was capable to do to him.

"You`re lucky monk, Kagome`s here, but let`s continue with our fun shall we?"

Kaede`s hut

"Thanks for the soup Songo, I never knew you could cook!" Kagome complimented.

"Haha! I can`t Kaede made it." Songo confessed.

Both girls and Shippo giggled.

"I`ll be back i`m going to go check on Inuyasha and Miroku, they`ve been gone a while." Kagome passed her bowl to Songo and walked out the hut.

"Alright hurry back!" Songo yelled.

"I will!" She answered and ran toward Goshinboku.

Once she was half ways there she slowed down out of breath and began to walk the rest of the way in hope Inuyasha hasn`t killed Miroku. When she was a little ways from the village she came into full view of their `fight` She watched Inuyasha crack Miroku`s staff using his bare hands and say something to him making him pale. She then started running towards them.

"Inuyasha don`t kill him!" She screamed.

"Don`t worry Kags were only having a little fun!" He smirked

"You don`t need to do this Inuyasha he was only kidding about earlier, He knows we never did anything!"

Miroku smirked "Oh that`s what this is about! Of course I meant it!" He never thought twice about the situation he was in when he said that.

Inuyasha grabbed his neck. "Are you sure about that?"

Miroku choked on his words "I`m not afraid of you!"

Then Inuyasha got in his face again and sunk his claws in the sides of his neck causing him to bleed. "You should be."

Miroku quivered in fear and squinted by the pain going through the sides of his neck.

"Inuyasha you made Miroku pi.." Kagome was laughing so hard she couldn`t finish her sentence.

Inuyasha looked Miroko straight in the eyes and pushed him rough.

"I can`t believe you pissed yourself!" He began to laugh as hard as Kagome was.

"Promise me you won`t tell Songo!" Miroku pleaded.

"Why shouldn't I? This is priceless!" Inuyasha then smelt the air and noticed Miroku was almost in tears.

"Please don`t." He was on the verge of tears.

"Alright I won't tell Songo, but if you make fun of me and Kagome you`re a dead man! Understand?"

"Yes thank you!" Inuyasha then held out his hand and pulled the monk up off the ground.

Kagome fell to her knees crying from laughter. Inuyasha smelt her tears and left the monk.

"Kagome are you ok?"

"Yeah.. I`m fine."

Inuyasha wiped off her tears with the pad of his thumb and kissed her on the cheek and picked her up off the ground into his arms.

"Guy`s not to ruin you`re moment but I have a little situation!" Miroku yelled.

"Can it monk! Go to the hot springs while you`re at it." He yelled back.

Miroku blushed and walked away with his head down in shame.

Inuyasha and Kagome started to laugh hysterically again.

"Oh man! I can`t believe you did that!" Kagome said through fits of laughter.

"I know, too bad we can`t tell the others. This would be the funniest thing they heard in a while!" He bragged.

"yeah, let's get back before the others start to worry." She shivered.

"Ok."

Kaede`s hut

Shippo was fast asleep and Songo was making a fire.

"Welcome back!" Songo gave Kagome a big hug and noticed Inuyasha growl at her and backed off.

"Umm.. I`m going to bed." Songo went in the corner of the hut and started to think about what was going on then it clicked. `She's Inuyasha`s future mate!` She nearly screamed. Then she closed her eyes and slowly drifted to sleep unaware she was smiling.

"Hmm.. I wonder why she`s smiling.. " Kagome thought out loud.

"I think she knows you`re my mate-to-be."

"Oh.." Kagome blushed.

"Don`t worry she would've found out sooner or later. " He pulled her in his lap and began to nuzzle her neck.

Kagome started to giggle at the feel of his fangs on her neck.

Miroku came in butt nude with his kimono in his hands covering his man hood.

Kagome put her head in Inuyasha`s fire rat trying to avoid the side before them.

"Ahh! I`m going to be blind!" Inuyasha joked.

"Shut up!" He yelled and put on a pair of clean underwear.

"What if Kagome or Songo seen you?" He asked disgusted.

"I wouldn`t mind and besides I would want Songo to see."

"Pervert!" Kagome yelled in Inuyasha`s fire rat.

Inuyasha growled at Miroku.

"Alright I wouldn`t let Kagome see!" He crossed his arms.

"Good decision now get some pants on monk!" He growled.

"I have to wait till they dry.."

"Well go to bed and stop complaining!"

Miroku then went in his sleeping bag and went to sleep.

"Aright Kagome it`s safe now."

She giggled and kissed his nose. "Thank you."

"Well I'm not letting you see Miroku or any guy half naked!"

She giggled.

"Come on kags it`s late and you need some rest."

"What about you Inu?"

"I don`t need sleep I'm a hanyou."

"Even hanyou`s need sleep Inu.."

Then he stopped the soon-to-be argument by kissing her.

"Now go to sleep I`ll be fine."

"Alright. night"

She got out of his laps and zipped open her sleeping bag.

"night, I love you Kagome."

"Love you too."

She then got in her sleeping bag and let sleep take her over.

Inuyasha smiled while closing his eyes, and shortly after fell to sleep.

Authors note: Too much fluff? I`m so excited for the next chappy! I have an evil plan! Anyways please R&R. P.s I will be updating every 5-7 days now. c:


	4. Old promise and a new promise

The unforgivable: Old promise and a new promise

Authors note: Hey! I decided to write a chappy today because I was bord and had nothing to do. ^.^ I wanted to thank you guys for liking my story and reading further, I promise from now on I'm going to try to make my chappy's longer! Oh and guest chappy three I made sure Kagome said she loved him back c:

Disclaimer: I know I never made a disclaimer in the three past chapters but, I already said I don't own Inuyasha. (Last disclaimer)

"So 'we' are going?" Inuyasha asked.

"Haha yeah." Miroku chuckled nervously.

"Alright let's get going then we don't have all day you know." Inuyasha rushed.

"Is it ok if I stay? Kaede needed me to help her pick a few herbs so she could make some medication for the villagers. It is flew season. Shippo piped up.

"Sure runt. Now let's get going I want to be back by night fall." Inuyasha pushed on. Shippo started running to Kaede's hut "Thanks Inuyasha, see you later!"

"Oh yeah it's the full moon! Let's get a move on." Kagome wanted to rush things too because tonight Inuyasha would become human and she didn't want her mate-to-be in any danger.

"Yeah, I..I ha.. Have t.. to see ma.. Master Mu.. Mushin. Miroku stuttered nervously and twiddled his fingers in his kimono.

"Why are you so nervous Miroku?" Songo asked confused.

"Umm.. Me nervous.. No." He anime sweat dropped.

"You should be." Inuyasha threatened and cracked his knuckles.

Miroku jumped, Songo looked confused to what was happening between the two, and Kagome burst into a fit of laughter.

Songo blinked a few times. "What's going on?"

Kagome stopped giggling. "Oh it's nothing, just a personal joke." Kagome started to laugh harder.

Inuyasha started to muffle a few laughs in his haori sleeve and Miroku dropped his head in shame and started to walk the direction to master Mushin's temple.

'Hmm.. Must be something about Miroku' Songo started to wonder.

"Oh that's priceless!" Kagome's laughter began to die down.

"Alright you guys had you're laugh now let's get going!" Miroku had it.

"keh." Inuyasha scoffed and ran to catch up to Miroku. Leaving the girls behind to talk.

"So Kagome what's going on? I know this is about Miroku.." She began but was cut off.

"We'll tell you after.. I promise. Kagome laughed.

"Ok."

"What's the hold up!? We're running out of time!" Inuyasha yelled and caught both girls attention.

"Were coming!" Both girls yelled in unison. The youkai taijiya and the priestess ran to catch up with the monk and hanyou.

Inuyasha insisted Kagome get on his back so they would be faster and Kirara transformed to her lager state so Miroku and Songo jumped on her back and the odd group of five was on there way.

Master Mushin's temple

"Oh god I feel sick! I told you to slow down even Kirara's beat." Kagome complained. "Meow!" And apparently Kirara agreed.

"Keh, Don't complain you could have walked there, and besides we made it on record timing!" Inuyasha bragged.

"Whatever." Kagome then jumped of his back.

Songo, and Miroku then jumped off Kirara and in a flash of yellow Kirara was a miniature neko youkai.

Miroku walked up to Mater Mushin's temple and found him passed out on the floor with a bottle of sake in hand.

Miroku kneeled beside him "Mater Mushin, we seek you're aid."

"Ehh.." Hiccup. "Miroku is that you? What are you doing here?" He hiccupped.

"Yes it's the one and only I broke my staff and I've come to ask of you to repair it." Miroku held out his broken staff.

"Ok how'd you break 'hiccup' you're staff? It's unbreakable!"

Inuyasha smirked and Kagome covered her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh.

'So this is why we came here..' Songo continued with her thoughts.

"We encountered Naraku, my staff was thrown at a great force and snapped off a tree." He anime sweat dropped and laughed nervously. 'He'll never fall for it…'

Master Mushin hiccupped. "Ok I'll see what I can do!" Miroku then passed him his staff and smiled. "Thank you master Mushin!"

Someone then began to whistle behind them. A raccoon demon came out wearing blue hakama, a white Haori with red stripes, and a purple vest with cancer symbols. "Oh Miroku! It's our bravest, strongest, fierce, monk!" Hachi announced.

Kagome and Inuyasha nearly dropped to their knees in laughter, and Songo just smiled at Hachi's royalty to his master.

"Did I say something wrong?" Hachi asked in a semi-high voice.

"No.. Umm.. Can you give us a ride back home after master Mushin repairs my staff? Miroku quickly changed the subject and kicked the dirt.

"Anything for you master!" Hachi happily skipped away.

Miroku sat on a step with his head in his lap and his hands around his legs. He was humiliated, his reputation was ruined.

"Miroku are you ok?" Songo sat next to him and put an arm around his shoulder. 'Wow he looks really depressed.' She frowned.

"Yeah I'll be fine.." Songo leaned her head on his shoulder and tried to comfort him. Then master Mushin came out with Miroku's newly repaired staff.

"Not to ruin you're moment but you're staff is 'hiccup' fixed" Songo jumped at his voice and blushed. Master Mushin gave Miroku his staff and three bottles of sake.

Miroku looked up at him. "What's the sake for?" He grabbed a bottle and inspected it.

"Looks 'hiccup' like you need it." Master Mushin looked up at the darkening sky and called Hachi. "Hachi! 'Hiccup' Give Miroku a 'hiccup' ride home!"

Hachi was in front on the temple in a matter of seconds. "Alright I'm ready Miroku." Hachi turned into a large yellow rod with black swirls on each cheek.

Miroku climbed on first carrying the three bottles of sake and his fixed staff, then Songo jumped on and sat next to Miroku, and then Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the waist and jumped on Hachi. "Inuyasha! Don't do that!" Kagome squealed.

"Where's Shippo?" Hachi noticed the little kitsune was missing.

"Oh he decided to stay with Kaede, it's flew season and he wanted to help Kaede collect medical herbs." Kagome explained still struggling to get out of Inuyasha's grasp.

"Oh.. Alright are you guys ready?" Hachi asked.

In unison "Yes" "Yep" "keh" and "mhmm" Told him they were ready. Without further to do he was in the air in seconds flying over the sengoku jidai. The sight beneath them was beautiful so many trees, hills, and rivers flowing freely. It was nothing compared to the modern era. It was so much better here!

Kagome leaned against Inuyasha and watched the sun set. He grabbed onto her waist and nuzzled her neck breathing in her beautiful scent he longed for. Then he lost his cute koinu ears and received his human ones, he then started losing his super natural senses, claws, fangs, and finally his hair turned black. When Kagome looked up to see his face she seen his liquid golden eyes change purple and leaned up to kiss his lips. He was stunned for a second but kissed back.

"eew! Guys do you seriously have to make out everywhere we go?" Songo asked embarrassing the hell out of the couple. She smirked and caught a glimpse of Miroku, he wasn't smirking, he was frowning. She hated seeing him like this; she put her arm back around him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Kagome watched them in awe, and Inuyasha was pissed. "What the hell you prick!" Inuyasha yelled. Songo blushed and sat up strait still staring at the depressed monk. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "What? She tells us off and then does it herself." He complained. "You baka she's comforting him! It's your fault he's like this!" She shouted Then Inuyasha covered her mouth. "What?" Songo questioned.

Hachi then landed. Miroku was the first to jump off and enter Kaede's with Songo by his side. "Thanks Hachi!" Kagome thanked and jumped off Hachi with Inuyasha by her side. "Happy to help!" Hachi smiled and left.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked into Kaede's hut and found Songo making a fire. Inuyasha picked up a bottle of sake and poured some into four glasses.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" Questioned a confused Kagome.

"Were drinking it." He simply said and handed everyone a glass.

Miroku took the glass and stared at it. "I thought you never drank Inuyasha.."

"I don't but tonight calls for a few."

"Let's drink to that!" Songo put her glass in the center and they all clicked glasses and drank there first glass. Except Kagome.

"Kags why aren't you drinking?" Inuyasha asked unaware this was her first time.

"I never drank before.." She blushed. Inuyasha smirked and sat next to her. "You'll like it trust me." Before she could argue he tipped the glass in her mouth and she swallowed the sake. "It's not bad!" He smiled.

"Miroku this will cheer you up! Drink up monk!" Inuyasha poured up everyone a second glass and sat back down next to Kagome. Miroku smiled and drank the sake.

Five or six glasses each later

"I want to change the world! Kaze wo Kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni, ima yuuki to egao no kakera daite, Change my mind jounetsu tayasazu ni takanaru mirai e, te wo nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa, It's wonderland!" Everyone sang in a drunken sing song tone.

Miroku smiled. "Inuyasha yo.. you're a great guy! M.. My best friend!" He laughed.

"You're my best friend too, but Ka.. Kagome is al.. Also my best friend!" Inuyasha kissed her temple.

"You guys ar.. Are all my bes.. Best friends." Kagome sing sang.

"You guy.. guys are the best!" Songo said poured up everyone another glass. "cheers!"

"cheers!" They all shouted, and chugged another round.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Kaede I wonder what they're doing in your hut there awful loud." The kitsune covered his ears.

"I don't know child maybe they are celebrating." Kaede guessed.

"Let's go see." Before Kaede could argue he ran to the hut. When Shippo reached the hut he seen Songo passed out on the floor holding an empty glass, and, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome dancing in a circle singing 'ring around the rosy'. Shippo sweat dropped and noticed three and a half empty bottles of sake on the floor. 'Oh no.'

Kaede came in the hut and gasped at the sight before her. "Shippo let's go to another hut child they won't be happy if ye stay." She walked away with Shippo and went to another hut for the night.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Ka… Kagome I lov.. Love you!" Inuyasha stuttered. He grabbed her wrist and held her close to his chest. "I love yo.. You too!" Kagome slurred. Then Inuyasha was about to kiss her but Miroku pushed him to the side and grabbed Kagome's wrist and started dancing with her, she started to laugh and clap her hands. Inuyasha smiled at the sight of his mate-to-be and his best friend dancing, he started to feel a little left out so he started to dance with them.

"woo! Go Inuyasha!" Miroku cheered on. They all started to laugh and sing then Miroku picked up the sake and poured it all over everyone and smashed the bottle.

A few minute later there vision started to blur and it became hard to see. Miroku was the first to pass out, when he passed out he fell on Songos feet and hit his head off the wall, next was Inuyasha he slid down against the wall and fell asleep with his feet over Mirokus face, and then it was Kagome, she put her head on Inuyashas thigh and curled up next to him.

The next morning

The sun came in brightening the whole hut awaking the hung-over companions. In the morning they were all sprawled out every which way. Kagome happened to be curled up next to Songo, Inuyasha was holding Miroku dangerously close, and Songo was sprawled out across the floor.

"Oh.. My head, its pounding!" Screamed Songo.

Inuyasha woke up next due to the intense scream. "AHH! get off me!" He shouted and pushed Miroku on the broken glass.

"Ouch! My back! The sun I'm blind!" Miroku shouted waking Kagome up.

Kagome groaned feeling the intense pain in her head and covered her eyes from the bright light. "Why are you guys talking so loud!?" She screamed.

Songo jumped up and ran outside. She just made it outside Kaede's hut when she puked everything she drank last night.

"Oh.. Inuyasha!" Kagome squealed. "I'm dying!" She held her stomach and squinted her eyes tightly shut.

Before he could say anything he was outside at the speed of light.

"Oh kami! What did I ever do to deserve this?" Miroku sat up and groaned. "This is my worst hang over ever!" A pain shot through his stomach and he was outside the hut also.

Kagome staggered to the door "Inuyasha!" She called out and then grabbed her stomach and ran behind the hut. Inuyasha ran to Kagome and pulled her hair back. "Inuyasha don't ever let me do this again!" She held her stomach. He just chuckled. They both got back inside to find Songo taking the glass out of Mirokus back.

"What happen last night? I don't remember a thing" Miroku wondered out loud. "Ouch! Damn it!" Songo pricked herself on a piece of glass.

"Inuyasha I'm going to die!" Kagome held Inuyasha in her arms then he picked her up and pulled her in his laps. "Shh.. It's going to be ok.. Trust me." He kissed her nose and she laid her head on his chest grabbing on to his haori wishing the pain would go away.

Shippo came in the room. "Why are you all screaming? I heard you from across the village!" He screamed. A pain went through all their heads and they all yelled "Shut up!" and Inuyasha bonked him over the head with his fist careful not to hurt Kagome though.

As if it were a miracle Kaede came in with several herbs and claimed she could make the pain go away. Kaede got Shippo to get a pot of water and she started a fire. When the water was bowled she put the herbs in the water and waited for it to cook.

"Now what do ye have to say for ye self's?" She asked. All she got in return were several groans.

"I hate you guys!" Songo groaned. "That's not what you said last night." Miroku smirked. Songo thought back to last night and remembered.

Flashback

"mmm.." Songo groaned. "Miroku I love you.." Miroku almost died. He seen Inuyasha and Kagome dancing and he knew now was the perfect time. He kissed her, it wasn't a small peck it was a loving passionate kiss! He held her close and brushed the hair out of her eyes and watched her fall to sleep. When he knew she was asleep he laid her down and pushed Inuyasha to the side and grabbed Kagome's wrist and started dancing with her, she started to laugh and clap her hands. Inuyasha smiled at the sight of his mate-to-be and his best friend dancing, he started to feel a little left out so he started to dance with them

Flashback end

Songo blushed ten shades of red, and Miroku smiled.

Kagome still had her head in Inuyasha's haori, and Inuyasha wasn't paying attention to his surroundings because he was helping his mate-to-be. He hated to see her this way. His ears flattened to his head because he knew this was his fault she was the way she is. Kagome could sense he was upset and hugged him tightly. "Don't worry; it's not your fault." He frowned. "But Kagome.." She put her finger to his lips and leaned up to his ear and whispered "Don't worry about it koinu." Then she pecked him on the cheek and sat back down. He smiled at her and held her in a tight embrace.

"Alright the medical herbs are finished drink em up!" Kaede handed everyone a bowl of 'medicine'.

"ughh! This taste like shit! I think the old hag is trying to kill us!" Inuyasha disrespectfully yelled out.

"Don't mind him Kaede he's in a bad mood." Kagome explained.

Kaede nodded.

Five minutes later

"Wow Kaede! I feel so much better thank you!" Songo thanked her and passed her hers and Mirokus bowl.

"Yeah Kaede that was great thank you!" Kagome passed her hers and Inuyashas bowl.

"Alright now I want you all to pick me some more herbs!" Kaede announced.

"ughh." Everyone groaned. Shippo and Kirara happily ran to the woods and started to pick the herbs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After a long day of hard labour the group settled down at Kaedes hut and got a well needed sleep. Shippo curled up with Kagome in her sleeping bag, Inuyasha against the wall, and Miroku close to Songo with kirara sleeping by her neck.

Midnight

"MIROKU!" wack! Everyone woke up and started to hit Miroku. "Those baka's." Shippo thought out loud and earned himself a few hits.

Authors note: I hope you liked it I personally found this very entertaining to write! Please R&R Don't worry I have more to write. Next chappy is going to be mostly mirson! :3 I love you all ^.^ P.S there's still 2 promises. Will Kagome keep her promise and tell Songo? Inuyasha already promised they wouldn't.. oooh!


	5. Auther's note

Author's note:

I won't be able to update till Tuesday or Wednesday because I will be out of town, but then I'll have more time to write a better chappy! Look forward to the next chappy it will be longer and it may have fluff, we'll see. ^.^

Any ideas on future chappy's send me a message and I will definitely try to use them.

Also look forward to my other fanfics I'll be posting.

Until then love you all! *hugs*


End file.
